


Mouthing the Words

by AlphaShae, shaetil (AlphaShae)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Completed, Dirty Imagination, Drabble, M/M, Smutty, Zo/San, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShae/pseuds/AlphaShae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShae/pseuds/shaetil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let your dirty fantasies go wild for a minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouthing the Words

His fingers lovingly caressed the curve of the firm flesh with his fingertips. The shape and the weight of it was perfect. He eagerly palmed it from below and studied it closely. The dim light of the single lantern didn't do justice to the delicate flush of color that deepened from base to tip. Small shadows marked features that Sanji was eager to explore with his hands and tongue.

He licked his lips slowly, anticipating taking as much into his mouth as possible.

Leaning in, Sanji breathed deeply. The scent was the best, rich and strong, carrying many subtle undertones. His mouth began to water, and finally, finally he brought his lips to the taut surface. He continued to take in that intoxicating scent as his lips brushed smooth skin. He spread his mouth over the rounded top and applied pressure with his teeth. Thin juice coated his tongue. He pulled away and swallowed, bringing up a finger to catch a stray droplet escaping over his bottom lip to his chin.

He moved back in to aggressively prod at the same spot with his tongue, trying collect as much of the delicious moisture as possible. His fingers became slicked with what he missed, and Sanji had to switch hands to keep a firm grip on the base. He carfeully licked his fingers clean, taking his time to swirl his tongue around each digit, and suckling on his fingertips before releasing them with a wet pop.

Returning his attention to licking the sticky surface of the skin clean, Sanji cradled it in both hands. When there was no more of the liquid to be had at the base, Sanji moved his lips back up to the top.  
Loosening his jaw, Sanji took in as much as he could. He could feel the stretch of his mouth and the heavy press against his tongue. A little trickle of drool ran from the corner of his mouth and off his chin, but Sanji didn't stop to care. He flexed his jaw and happily bit off a huge chunk. The flood of juices was enormously satisfying.

"Tch." Zoro clicked his tongue in disapproval, "The way you eat those things is just WRONG."

Sanji set down his half-finished apple and sneered. "You think you can tell me how to eat my food? It's amazing that you can even find your plate, damn marimo!"

The lantern light illuminated the ensuing fight as both Zoro and Sanji traded blows. The apple lay temporarily forgotten. A single, glistening drop made its way down the rounded surface to drip quietly onto the table. The fight changed into other activities, and the apple still waited. Opportunities and food were never wasted in Sanji's kitchen.


End file.
